Chapter 12 (Dark Demon Realm Mission)
と 。ふたりのゴジータ。 |romaji = Saikyō to Zaiaku. Futari no Gojīta |translated title = |release = June 1st, 2019 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark King Mechikabura Saga |previous = Chapter 11 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) |next = Chapter 13 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) }} と 。ふたりのゴジータ。|Saikyō to Zaiaku. Futari no Gojīta|lit. "The strongest and the most evil. Two Gogetas."}} is the twelth chapter of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! manga. Summary Dabura encourages Towa to leave the area along with the now Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta absorbed Fin but she declines wanting to see what Fin can do with his new found might. Xeno Gogeta having recently fused together, asks Robelu if it's alright to go and beat the Demon Gods though she says that he must instead retrieve the Dragon Balls that will be necessary in order to defeat Mechikabura and will first need to vanquish Omega Shenron. Xeno Gogeta agrees and due to being more interested in fighting the Demon Gods than the Shadow Dragon, he says that he will take him down fast. Omega Shenron emerges from the rubble having been previously struck into a building by the present timeline Gogeta and angrily vows to kill everyone on the battlefield. However before having the chance to do anything, he is immediately defeated and destroyed by Fin. Xeno Gogeta rushes into battle against Fin and soon finds himself at a slight disadvantage. As Xeno Gohan and Xeno Goten watch from below, Robelu asks Xeno Gohan to assist in the battle and says that she shall use her abilities to to unlock more of Xeno Gohan's power. Holding up a single screw, she uses her magic abilities to summon up components that build together to create a complete Blutz Wave Generator. Firing it directly at Xeno Gohan he begins his transformation into a Great Ape with a nervous onlooking Xeno Goten and Xeno Trunks asking Robelu to shut off the machine. As the battle between Xeno Gogeta and Fin rages on, Fin is suddenly struck from behind by a Ki blast, turning to see who was responsible he see's the newly formed Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gohan. Xeno Gohan joins the battle and powers up a powerful Masenko which knocks Fin backwards through the air and allows Xeno Gogeta to follow up with an Atomic Kamehameha. Amazingly, Fin is still standing and Xeno Gohan prepares to attack him again but Xeno Gogeta tells him to wait, noticing that the present timeline Gogeta appears to be in control. An upper portion of Fins' face peels away as Gogeta now has complete control of his as well as Fin's body and tells Xeno Gogeta that he just wanted to test Fin's power and have the opportunity to face his counterpart self. With a surge of energy, Gogeta forces Fin to leave his body. Towa disappointed at the outcome concedes to retreating from the battlefield as Dabura also needs healing due to his injured shoulder but Demigra and Chamel arrive before them to stop them. Chamel knocks the staff from Towa's hands and Demigra who states that he has gathered a lot of magic power together in preparation for his upcoming battle with Mechikabura attacks Dabura saying that he will take care of him quickly so as to not waste any power. However before the attack can land, Demigra is suddenly frozen into place. Nearby the Time Patrol also find themselves frozen. As Xeno Trunks recalls such an ability he then see's a mind controlled Chronoa above along with Gravy and Putine. Gravy uses his hammer and fires a large lightning energy blast towards everyone but they are protected by Robelu's defensive magic. Chamel despite not being able to move is still capable of using his magic and he does so to teleport his allies and the Time Patrol away from the battlefield and to Demigra's lair. Chamel asks why Robelu was not frozen also and she explains that it was because she was elsewhere gathering the Dragon Balls as she holds up a sack that contains all seven. From behind the group someone wakes up wondering where she is as Xeno Gohan calls out in shock at seeing his daughter Xeno Pan. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth *Demon Realm Transformations *Demon God *Demon God (second version) *Villainous Mode *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Shadow Dragon *Pure Majin *Great Ape Battles *Fin (Gogeta absorbed) vs. Xeno Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin (Gogeta absorbed) *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin (Gogeta absorbed) *Chamel (Demon God) vs. Towa (Demon Goddess; second version) *Demigra (Demon God) vs. Xeno Dabura (Demon God; second version) Game and Manga differences *Towa is called back to the Demon Realm by Mechikabura, and doesn't return until Gogeta breaks free from Fin. *The game's version of events begins with a battle against a brainwashed GT Gotenks. *Omega Shenron doesn't appear until after Gogeta regains control of his body, though the outcome is the same. *In the game, Fin is able to regain his Dark Gogeta form after Gogeta breaks free, though at a weaker level. *Chronoa doesn't appear in the game's version of events. *In the game, Roberu uses the Dragon Balls to summon Dark Shenron, and Demigra wishes to have the power to undo Mechikabura's mind control. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the eighth Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dark King Mechikabura Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes